


The Laws Of Aviation

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "romantic" dates, Bee Movie References, Crack, Gabriel has his wings out but Sam is too distracted to notice, Gabriel is a dick, Gen, Sam learns to appreciate Dean's attitude towards flying, flying without protection, irresponsible use of heavenly power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way an angel inhabiting a human vessel should be able to fly. Its wings are squashed in too tight to have the maneuverability to get its heavy-boned little human body off the ground.</p><p>Angels, of course, say “fuck you very much” to the human understanding of physics, and fly anyway.</p><p>Because angels don’t care what humans think is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws Of Aviation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Birthday crackfic for Rose!

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way an angel inhabiting a human vessel should be able to fly. Its wings are squashed in too tight to have the maneuverability to get its heavy-boned little human body off the ground.

Angels, of course, say “fuck you very much” to the human understanding of physics, and fly anyway.

Because angels don’t care what humans think is impossible.

 

Most of the time, however, they take advantage of their speed and ability to travel through alternate planes and forego the impossible aerodynamic feats in favour of instantaneous travel.

Not Gabriel, and not today.

 

White, blue. White, blue.  
White, blue. White, blue.

Sam shut his eyes tight in terror and prayed to all the deities he could think of (including the asshole carrying him right now) to get him out of this.  
Most of them were probably laughing at him from wherever they happened to be.

Sam’s shirt slipped a little where Gabriel was holding onto it under Sam’s shoulders and the angel almost dropped him.

‘I pray to the archangel… fuck. No. I pray to Kali to please come and stop your crazy fucking ex from turning me into a smear on the sidewalk’-

‘Wow, uh, rude, Winchester. I blocked it, by the way. You can stop. Anyway, you don’t want Kali interrupting your birthday date.’

‘Put me the fuck down, Gabriel,’ Sam hissed, making the mistake of opening his eyes in his anger. The clouds far below them loomed up at Sam. He barely suppressed a wave of fear and nausea and the fleeting thought that maybe Dean had a point about the whole “flying bad” thing.

‘You’re no fun, Sam. I offered to take you to cloud nine for your birthday, and now that you’re here all you want to do is go home.’

‘I think we’re well past nine by now. Cloud nine hundred maybe. And yes, home, home would be great, thanks.’

Gabriel scoffed and readjusted his grip under Sam's arms, making the younger Winchester tense up again. ‘Okay, fine, we’ll go home. You ready?’

‘What do you mean “ready”? Just snap us baaaaAAAAAAACK”-

Gabriel dived for the ground as fast as he physically could.

 _No. Nononononononono. No._  
Sam tried to focus on the wind burn he was probably getting and not the probably imminent death.

‘Don’t worry, Samalam, I won’t let the ground do anything bad to your pretty face. You can open your eyes and enjoy this.’

Sam’s knuckles were white where he was holding fistfuls of Gabriel’s shirt. Slowly he loosened them and forced himself to untense as he opened his eyes.  
It was like a roller coaster. Right?

The ground was much closer now, and somehow, instead of panicking Sam more, it was reassuring. All the clouds were above his head, like they were supposed to be, and he could almost see the bunker in the distance.  
For the last few seconds of the flight, Sam almost managed to let himself enjoy it.

They landed in a field behind the bunker, amazingly on two feet and without going _splat_. Gabriel let Sam go, not that Sam was still in a condition to appreciate it.

‘Wanna go again?’ Gabriel asked as his human was staggering half dazed around the field. 

Unsurprisingly, Sam failed to answer.

‘Alright then. Again it is. Don’t worry, you really started to enjoy it at the end, Sammish. Just do that the whole way and it’ll be great.’

With a tap, they were back in the clouds and beginning the descent again.

 

Sam wouldn’t admit it even at gunpoint but the second go really was better.

And the third.

And the fourth.


End file.
